Cure Yell
|-|Hana Nono= |-|Cure Yell= |-|Cheerful Style= Summary Hana Nono is the main character of Hugtto! Precure. She's a cheery and expressive young girl who often roots and encourages anyone around her to do their best and wishes to grow up to be a cool and mature adult. Because of this, it often angers her when people point out how short she is compared to her peers or undermine her in general. Upon meeting a baby named Hugtan and a hamster-like creature named Harry, she was able to transform into Cure Yell and saved them from a monster created by an employee of the Criasu Company and dedicated herself in protecting them and the future. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B, 3-C with All For You Name: Hana Nono, Cure Yell Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Plant Manipulation, Time Manipulation and resistance to it, Power Bestowal, can summon a giant golden maiden named Mother Heart. Attack Potency: Planet level (Effortlessly taken down a corrupted Chrouru, who easily taken down the Kirakira Cures.) | At least Planet level (Stronger than before and defeated George Kurai.), Galaxy level with All For You (Created a heart-shaped energy blast larger than a galaxy and covered it) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Was able to blitz Chrouru, who can react to the Kirakira Cures.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Effortlessly lifted and threw a monster as large as a clock tower. Lifted and threw a damaged building at a possessed Charaleet) Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | At least Planet level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with special attacks, Planetary with Tomorrow With Everyone, Galactic with All For You Standard Equipment: Preheart, Pom-Poms, and Melody Sword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her Asupower and special attacks becomes less effective when more Togepower exists within her future or area. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Asupower: An aura that serves as the Hugtto Cures' source of power. This aura can be channeled to enhance the Cures strength and power. It also makes them resistant to time-stopping or altering abilities. Heart For You: Using her Pom Poms and her Preheart, Cure Yell launches a large heart-shaped projectile at the enemy. Flower Shoot: Using her Melody Sword, Cure Yell fires a flower-shaped energy projectile at the foe. Trinity Concert: A group attack with Cure Ange and Cure Etoile. Using their Melody Swords, the Cures plays a symphonic tune and creates a giant rainbow-colored energy ball and launches it at the opponent. If the target happens to be a victim who was unfortunately corrupted, they will emerged from a tree, completely unharmed. Cheerful Attack: Another group attack that requires the all Cures, including Amour and Ma Cherie being in their Cheerful Forms and Memorial Cure Clock. The Cure launches a clover-like emblem towards the foe. Tomorrow With Everyone: After changing into their Mother Heart Style and using the Mirai Brace and Memorial Cure Clock, the Cures summon a giant golden maiden named Mother Heart, who embraces and defeats the the target, restoring the flow of time in the process. All For You: Another group attack. Using the Mirai Bracelets, the Cures borrows the power of all 50 Pretty Cure predecessors and unleashes a heart-shaped blast larger the galaxy at the foe while restoring time within the world. Key: Base | Mirai Bracelets Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Plant Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3